You What!
by DanceBurgerboy21
Summary: It was those four haunting words of a dream, Will you marry me? What happens when Rory's grandparents have a surprise for her?
1. A Surprise

(A.N.) Hey, everyone, this is my first fan fiction story, so give it a chance. Sorry, if there is any misspelling or grammar mistakes. If you want me to write more than this chapter, you must review and tell me what you think.

**Quick summery-** It was those four haunting words of a dream, "Will you marry me?"

What happens when Rory's grandparents have a surprise for her?

**Info** . – It's the beginning of the year, Rory is a junior and Logan is a senior. They have been friends for four years. They met at one of Emily's exquisite parties that she threw for Rory. Stephanie, Finn, Colin, and Rosemary are also her good friends. Lorelai and Luke are together. I'm going to try and keep Christopher out of this story. That's all I can think of for now. If I think of any more information, that you might need to know, I'll put it in the next chapters. If you have any more questions just ask in your reviews. I think I've talked enough for now. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

So here we go with the story.

Chapter 1: A surprise

* * *

"_Rory, will you marry me?" _

"_What?" _

"_Will you marry me?" he asked a second time.  
_  
Rory shot up in her bed, trying to figure out where she was. She was in her dorm, in her bed. It was a dream, all a dream. Rory lay back down breathing heavily. She reached over and grabbed her phone off the table side. She dialed that o, so familiar number.

"Who ever is calling me at? There was a short pause "at 2:30 in the morning is going to pay, with their life!" Lorelai exclaimed to the caller.

"Hey, mom, it's me"

"Why on earth are you calling and waking me up for this early?" Lorelai questioned.

"I had a really weird dream and I need you to analyze it for me."

"Ok, fine, just give me a second." Lorelai uttered. Rory could hear her getting out of bed and walking down the stairs. Rory figured she had gone to make coffee. She was right; she could hear the coffee maker in the back ground. Rory waited a little bit longer, so her mom could talk with coffee in her system. Lorelai's voice came over the receiver, "K, kid start  
talking."

"So, I'm in the most beautiful restaurant, in the private room. It was seated for two. Out of no where comes Logan. He sat down and apologized for being a little late. The room was decorated all nice, the table set a fancy and flowers everywhere."

"Hun, I not seeing a problem with this dream" Lorelai butted in.

"Let me finish and then say that!" Rory exclaimed.

"Continue"

"So, Logan came in and the food was served, by the way it was delicious. We had good conversation going during the dinner, and then the dessert comes! It's this beautiful chocolate cake. Right when I about to take my first bite, Logan stops me and said he had to ask me something. I put my fork down and said, ask away. He toke the napkin of his lap and got down on one knee. I gasped! He then toke out a ring and asked, Rory, will you marry me? I half shouted what! He asked me again, Rory, will you marry me? Right then, I woke up." As Rory finished out of breath; she asked "What does it me?"

"Well, let's see, it means you are secretly in love with Logan, even though you won't admit it, and you are going to marry him some time in the near future." Lorelai answered Rory's question.

"That's not what it means!? Rory half shouted at Lorelai's answer "I'm not in love with Logan and I'm certainly not going to marry him in the future! We are just friends and that's all we ever will be." Rory stated.

"Hey, don't go getting mad on me. You told me to analyze your dream and I did. Plus, you are in love with Logan; you guys are just too blind to see it. You may be friends now, but you never know what the future holds." Lorelai finished and stood up to get another  
cup of coffee. "Now, if done talking to me, I would like to go back to sleep. I'll see you at Friday night dinner."

"Ya, ok, see you Friday night." Rory replied.

"Keep me updated on the whole Logan thing." Lorelai said grinning.

"That's not funny and I thought you were going back to sleep." Rory hung up the phone before her mom could make a comment. Rory lay back down in her bed and thought about what her mom had said. She couldn't love Logan. They were just friends. Besides that, he had a different girl every week.

* * *

Rory had been trying to avoid him all week. It was hard considering she roomed with Steph and the guys were always around. She had missed hanging out with him, but it was a little weird with the dream still in her mind. Rory heard the leaving room door open and  
shut. She figured it would be Steph. When the sound of the foot steps walked over to her room and stopped. Rory didn't even look up from her book before asking

"Hey, Steph, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"I'm not Stephanie, but I'm sure she would love to go shopping and put a dent in her card." Rory's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Shocked to see me?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked back.

"I can't come to see a friend who has been avoiding me for the past week?"

"I haven't been avoiding you?" Rory tried to protest but it was no use.

"Yes, you have been avoiding me for what reason, I don't know. I also came to make arrangements for tonight."

"I've got Friday night dinner. I can't go to whatever you have planned." She told him.

"Well, it's about your Friday night dinner. Your grandmother called me and asked if I could pick you up, so we could ride together. She said she would talk to you about it." Logan said.

Rory took the phone of the table and dialed her  
grandparent's house.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

Rory put her finger up telling him to wait a second.

"Gilmore, residence" the maid answered.

"Yes, this is Rory; can I please speak to my grandmother?" Rory asked politely.

"Yes, just one minute, please."

About a minute later an overly happy Emily Gilmore came on the phone.

"Hello, Rory! What a surprise to hear from you." Emily answered.

"Did you forget to tell me about Logan picking me up?" Rory asked her grandmother.

"I'm sorry; I thought I had told you. I hope that's ok, you riding with Logan. We have a surprise for the both of you." Emily was excited about something. Rory could tell it was nothing good.

"Ya, grandma, I guess that's fine." Rory answered not to happy with the whole surprise.

"O, that's excellent! I'll see you tonight for dinner." Emily hung up the phone before Rory could ask about the surprise. Rory hung up her phone and turned back to Logan. He was now setting in her desk chair, watching her talk.

"What, you didn't trust me?" he joked.

"Of course I trust you, just had to make sure. She said they had a surprise for us and that's why I'm riding with you and you are coming. She sounded a little too happy about it and we all know that nothing is safe when Emily Gilmore is happy." Rory answered  
still not to happy with the whole surprise.

"Ok, you need to breath, it can't be that bad. But, it doesn't sound too good." Logan answered while getting up.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00. Is that ok with you?"

"Ya, that's fine." Rory replied as he left.

* * *

It was now 5:30 and Rory only had to put her makeup on and she was ready. Rory zipped up her boots and walked to the bathroom. She was just finishing up when Stephanie walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, girly, are you getting ready for Friday night dinner?" She asked.

"Ya, I'm going with Logan"

"Why?" Steph asked.

"My grandparents have a surprise for us." Rory replied with sarcasm dripping with every word she said.

"They aren't going to try and set the two of you up again, are they?" she asked.

"You never know what's going to happen when my grandparents are happy and have a surprise for you." Rory answered.

"Ok, have fun with that! I'll be in my room." Steph said as she walked off.

* * *

Rory walked out of the bathroom, with her makeup fully on. All she had to do was wait for Logan to pick her up. She went into her room, grabbed her phone and  
dialed Lorelai's.

"Lorelai's house of horrors, how may I be of service?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom, what if I was grandma and you answered the phone like that?" Rory asked.

"Well, I'd be in trouble and thank God, you aren't her." Lorelai answered.

"Now that we're on the topic of grandma, do you know why she would have a surprise for me and Logan?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe she is going to try and set the two of you up again." Lorelai suggested.

"That's the same thing Steph said." Rory snarled. There was a knock at the door. Rory got up and started walking towards the door. She opened the door revealing Logan. "Mom, I have to go, Logan is here. I'll see you at dinner." Rory sighed and hung up the phone. She motioned for him to come in.

"Are you ready to go?" Logan asked her.

"Yep, just give me a second." Rory walked to Steph's  
room and poked her head in. "We're leaving, see you in a little bit."

"Ok, see you later." Steph muttered back.

Rory walked back over to Logan, grabbed her purse and put her coat on.

"Let's get going." She said.

"Let's go" he repeated. "By the way, Ace, you look beautiful." Logan complimented.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

He slung his arm around her shoulder, she leaned into him like she used to before her strange dream. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the car he opened her door, for her, and then went around to his side. This night was going to be hell. Rory could already tell.

* * *

(A.N.) I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Like I said if you want me to continue, I want to know what you think. So, please review! I'm working on the second chapter, but it depends on you reviewers if it gets posted. This is the same story as before but I had to delete it. My computer wouldn't let me fix my mistakes in less it was, so it's still the same story but corrected. 


	2. Excuse Me

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been so busy; it's really hard to write. I want to thank all of you that reviewed. Not as many reviews as I hopped, but will see if the tables turn. I'm really sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm one of those people that don't really see their mistakes when reading their paper. A review asked me if I could give some background information on the story. So here's that information for you.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Excuse Me**

The car ride seemed to be the longest drive of Rory's life. At this point, dread was just an understatement. There were only a few words exchanged between them. Logan looked over at Rory; she was glancing out the window. He could tell something was on her mind. Rory could feel his eyes on her. She began to play with the hem of her dress, nervously.

"So, what's up?" He asked. Rory knew what he was talking about, but was she ready to share her reason for avoiding him? She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea.

"What?" she responded. Rory tried to sound ignorant and oblivious to his true intent, but she knew it wouldn't work on him. He knew her too well.

"What's up with you avoiding me all week? You only do that when something happens or I say something idiotic. I've been racking my brain and I came up with nothing. Ace, if I said or did something, please fill me in. I like to know when I am being an ass." Logan left it at that. He wanted some answers, but didn't want to push her too hard for them.

"I just-" she paused for a moment, "I just had a weird dream about you and me. It just creeped me out, is all." Rory muttered, still looking out the window. Logan audibly exhaled from the driver's seat, sounding somewhat relieved

"Well, you want to tell me about it? I took a psych course once, and, well…I have no idea how to interpret dreams. But, I am a great listener." Logan was hoping she would open up to him like she always had. Rory just looked at him with a face saying 'you better not laugh' and then started her story. When she was finished he had a sly grin on his face.

"What?" Rory said, with an exasperated sigh. She should have known he would find this amusing. Why couldn't she find any humor in the situation?

"That's not going to happen, Ace. We're just friends." Logan assured her trying hard not to laugh. When he couldn't hold in any longer he burst out laughing. Rory sent him a death glare and he shut up.

"It's not funny"

"Ya, actually, it is," Logan said with another chuckle. He became serious again and asked, "So, are we good now?"

"Yeah," Rory clarified with a smile. She felt relieved getting all that pent up frustration off her chest. She had missed hanging out with Logan and she again wondered why she wasn't able to be open to him about the dream before.

Oh, that's right; the dream was humiliating.

* * *

Logan pulled into the Gilmore's curved driveway and was surprised to see both his parents and Lorelai's jeep there. Rory looked at Logan with a questioning stare. He just shrugged his shoulders in response. Rory quickly glanced at the house and nodded at Logan. "Ready for hell?"

"Let's go" Logan got out of the car and, always the gentleman, walked around to her side and opened the door.

"Thanks," Rory said with a grateful smile as she grabbed his outstretched hand to help her up from the low seats of his Porsche. When they got to the door Rory sighed before ringing the doorbell. Logan could tell she was nervous. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Without warning, the door flew open, revealing the almost daunting frame of Emily Gilmore. Her well groomed pearly whites were sparking in the biggest grin she had ever seen her grandmother possess.

"Well, hello there! Come in, come in." She brightly commanded as she ushered them in.

'Hey, grandma. How are you?" Rory asked politely.

"I'm doing just fine, Rory. Very fine. How are you and Logan doing this evening?"

"Just fine." they simultaneously answered. They turned to face each other with a smile. Had this been any other situation, one of them would have yelled out 'jinx!'

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Have Amelia take your coats and then come join us in the living room."

Rory and Logan shrugged out of their coats and handed them to the wide-eyed maid. Then, they followed Emily into the living room. Sitting on one couch was the Huntzbergers. Lorelai was in a chair to left of them and Richard was in a chair to their right.

If this night wasn't foreboding enough, the ominous feeling in Rory's gut was flashing neon now.

"Well, look who finally decided to show." Emily announced. Her sugar-sweet disposition did nothing to wave Rory's fears about this particular Friday Night Dinner.

"Hey, Hun, how's it going?" Lorelai said, as she stood up her only begotten daughter a hug.

"So far, it's going great." Rory said, with the biggest grin she could muster. Lorelai winked at her in understanding and went back to her seat. Rory went to shake the Huntzbergers' hands and hug her grandfather.

"Hey, Logan, did you hear Rory's crazed dream about you?" Lorelai asked while giving him a hug. Rory smacked her palm to her forehead, clearly embarrassed. Lorelai had learned to like Logan over the years, which pleased Rory. If only she could get her mother to stop hinting that her and Logan's relationship would progress into something more. Gah, how many times could she say the phrase, "we're just friends?"

"Ya, I did. It was funny until I got in trouble for laughing." He said with his million-dollar grin.

"You may have deserved it." Lorelai said with her own smile.

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say."

"Hey, you were the one laughing, not me. I'm Switzerland, baby."

"True. How are things back home? Luke still treating you right?"

"Everything's going good."

"Glad to hear it," he told her before moving on to greet his parents. He said a polite hello before giving his mother a hug and a kiss and his father a manly handshake.

"Well, hello Rory. How are you on this fine evening?" Her grandfather asked while giving her a hug.

"Things are going great." She answered as she returned the squeeze.

"Logan, haven't seen you in awhile. How's life treating you?" Logan shook his outstretched hand.

"Life is treating me well and you, sir?"

"Things are going well. Thank you for asking." Everyone sat down except for Richard. He walked over to the drink cart. "What sort of beverages will you two be drinking tonight?"

"I'll have a scotch neat, please." Logan requested.

"I'll take a club soda, if you have one." Rory responded.

Richard prepared their drinks and took them over to them. "Here you are."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"So, how's school going?" Mitchum directed toward Rory and Logan.

Rory responded first, "It's going great. Schoolwork really keeps you busy."

"Indeed it does. How are you doing on the paper?"

"It's going very well. I try to write two to three articles a week." Rory told him.

"Well, you certainly do seem to be kept busy. What about you, Logan? How are classes going?"

"Great, same ol', same ol'." He told his father with his trademark mischievous grin.

The room elapsed into silence. No one said a word. You could hear a pin drop, it was that silent. It was driving Rory insane. She shot a 'help me' glance to Lorelai.

Lorelai cleared her throat before bluntly asking, "So, mom, dad, what's the surprise?"

"Lorelai, we weren't going to discuss that until later." Emily snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Sheesh, sorry." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"What's that Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing, just clearing my throat." Lorelai stated, taking a long sip from her martini glass. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Now that we're on the subject, and since Lorelai is intent on making the evening go quicker, we might as well tell you." The wicked grin returned to her face and she shifted her glance over to Rory and Logan. "Rory, Logan, we have been talking to you parents for quite some time now, since the two of you became friends. Mitchum and Shira have plans for you, Logan, and Richard and I have always held high aspirations for Rory. We, both families, have come to the conclusion that you two are well suited for each other and have decided that it is time that we securely plan for both of your futures. We think it is best if you had an arranged marriage. We have already drawn up the contracts and everything has been set into place. All you need to do is sign the papers and Rory and Logan will officially be engaged."

Crickets

Did they all just hear Emily correctly? They had an arranged marriage for Rory and Logan. Lorelai began to choke on her martini, her face baffled.

"Mom, you're kidding, right?"

"No, Lorelai, we are very serious. Your father and I feel that this is best for your daughter's future."

"Excuse me, but you what?" Logan said, rubbing his forehead. Rory was still struck mute. This couldn't be happening.

Shira took over for Emily by saying, "You will be married right after Logan graduates."

"But, y-you can't do that. This is our lives, not yours! We should have a say in what happens to us," Rory said quietly, finally speaking up for herself.

"I'm sorry, Rory, but I'm afraid you don't have a much of a choice in the matter. Like your grandmother said, everything has already been arranged." Richard said, his features stoic and firm.

"And, if we refuse?" Logan posed, feeling Rory's body go slack with shock next to him. Mitchum felt the need to answer this question.

"If you refuse, Logan, you will no longer have access to your trust fund when you turn 25. All the assets and accounts we set up for you will be dissolved and the funds will be placed elsewhere."

"And Rory?" Richard regretfully sighed before answering.

"We will no longer be paying for Rory's tuition for Yale."

"And," Emily continued, "We will be expecting Rory's debt to us to be repaid within the next year." Rory sucked in a sharp breath of disgust.

Rory turned to look at Logan and gave him a hurt look. "They can't do this, can they?" She felt tears prickle at her ducts and her throat constricted in fear.

"Ace, I-I think they already have." He couldn't even look her in the eye. He understood why his parents would expect this of him, but why the hell did they need to drag Rory into this?

Rory felt a tear stream down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. If she said no, Logan would lose all his money and she would not be able to attend Yale anymore. If she said yes, she would be giving up her freedom and independence. She would marry a man who did not love her. She would never be able to feel the sensation of falling for a man that you know you should be spending the rest of your life with. For the first time in her life, she understood what it meant to be in a Catch-22 and she had no idea what she should do.

"Rory, it's what is best for you. Logan is from a good family of society and can take care of you. We don't want to end up like your mother, engaged to some man who owns a diner. Your grandfather and I are doing what we think is right for you." Emily said in an eerily calm tone.

"Okay, I think it's my turn to speak here," Lorelai butted in, "Mom, this is ridiculous! One, you are not marrying Rory, MY daughter, YOUR granddaughter, off like she's some slab of meat. When were you planning on telling me about all this? Her wedding day? And, two, there is nothing wrong with Luke, mother! If you took your head out of your world, for one minute, you would know that! Luke is kind and decent and he makes me happy. What is so wrong about my life that you feel like you should shield her from it," Lorelai shouted at her mother.

That's when Rory had enough. It was so surreal. Surely this was all a dream. She felt nauseous and short of breath. Rory stood to leave the room. Mitchum called her back over, "

"You need to sign the papers, Rory." He handed her the papers and a pen. When she had finished reading the papers more tears came down her cheeks. He showed her where to sign. Her hand shook. What the hell was she supposed to do? Yale and journalism was her dream, and it would be shattered if she didn't sign. She would also take away from Logan the only life he knew. Rory couldn't do that to him. Maybe she didn't love him, but he was her friend and she cared about him. Care enough to sacrifice everything, though?

"Rory, my life, you do not have to do this. You do not have to sign those papers. We can find another way to pay for Yale," Lorelai softly whispered to her daughter, lightly holding on to her wrist.

"Mom, how are we going to get the money?"

"Babe, we'll figure it out."

"Lorelai, she must sign those papers!" Emily said sternly.

"Rory, if you don't sign the papers, you will lose everything. We do not want to stop paying for Yale, but that is the agreement, and we will not hesitate to do so if you refuse to sign," Richard informed her.

When Rory was in junior high, she read _The Crucible _and became utterly fascinated with the Salem Witch Trials. She remembered reading about one man, Giles Corey, who was pressed to death when he failed to plea guilty or not-guilty at his witchcraft trial. She remembered thinking, "What a horrible way to die."

She felt like Giles Corey now. Rory was forced to choose two paths. Guilty or not-guilty. Marriage to Logan or giving up on journalism. Taking either path would cause her to lose something. Either path had consequences that may press her to death. How could she choose? Does she give up her free and ideal life or should she stand her ground and let her dreams and her friendship with Logan slip through her fingers.

Rory couldn't take it anymore; she had to get out of that room. Surrendering all, she pressed the pen down on the paper and forced her signature in loopy cursive.

"Rory," Lorelai said sadly. Rory had never heard her mother sound so defeated.

Rory got back up and looked at Logan and her mother one last time, before dropping the pen and paper and storming out of the room.

"You had no right to do that!" Logan shouted, vocalizing his opinions for the first time that night. He was beyond mad. He felt fury oozing out of every pore in his body. His face felt flushed. Never in his life had he been more furious at his parents. "I mean, God, I knew someday that you might arrange a marriage for me, but did you have to do that to Rory?"

"She is suited for you, son," Shira exclaimed, "We had no choice."

"Don't give me that load of crap. You had a choice; you just choose the wrong one!" Logan shouted at her.

"Do not yell at your mother like that! You must sign the papers too." Mitchum said sternly.

Logan signed the contract and threw it in his father face. "There are you happy now?" Logan huffed. He began to walk away, but before he was out of sight he turned to both his parents and the elder Gilmores and said, "Don't be expecting to hear from us, anytime soon!" He left behind shocked faces on his parents and the Gilmores.

* * *

Once Logan left, Lorelai turned to her parents, her eyes almost black in anger. "You had no right. Absolutely no right! It was wrong and the funny thing is, I think you know it!" Lorelai shouted. "You are her grandparents and you claim that you love her. How the hell are you showing it? Dammit, it's their lives not yours. She's not me-" Her voice trailed off and she flung up her hands in utter frustration. "God, don't you ever go about anything right."

"We did what we thought was best for Rory, Lorelai. How dare you question our love for her? Rory signed the contract, so if you don't like it, that's just too damn bad!" Richard was now standing, yelling at his one and only daughter. "Rory will get over the shock and then learn to live with it. Logan is her future now, and there is nothing you can do to change that. She signed the contract," he repeated with more force.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Lorelai said with a curt nod, "Don't be surprised if you hear from a lawyer I will hire tomorrow." Lorelai grabbed her purse and walked toward the door. Needing one last parting shot, she turned fast on her heels to face her parents and the Huntzbergers once more. "I hope you are proud of yourselves. You not only just alienated you granddaughter and your son, but you just lost me too. Don't expect me to return to this house and I wouldn't anticipate any contact from me either!" She briskly walked out of the house and slammed of the door.

* * *

Logan had walked out of the door to find Rory up against the wall, curled up in the dirt. His heart shattered when he saw her like that. He walked over to her and sat down. She leaned into his side and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey, shhhh, it's going to be ok. We'll figure this out together." Logan told her softly.

"Yeah, and what will that solve?" she managed to mutter between sobs. He held her tighter as he rubbed her back. After awhile of sitting there, he said,

"Come on, let's get you home."

Rory could barley choked out a response. They began to walk to the car when they herd a door slam. They turned around to see Lorelai walking towards them. The first thing she did was rush to her daughter and wrapped her arms around Rory.

"Hey, babe, are you ok?"

Rory returned her mom's hug. "No, but I will be."

"We'll figure this out," she said, repeating Logan's words from moments before. "I'm calling a lawyer tomorrow." Lorelai was still holding Rory, when she glanced over and saw Logan's sad and hurt face. "What about you, Logan, how are you holding up?"

"Not sure yet, still trying to process it all." He honestly answered.

She finally let go of Rory, and planted a kiss on her forehead. The three of them began to walk to Logan's Porsche. When they got there Lorelai asked her, "You want to come with me? We can go home, wallow and strategize."

"No, it's ok, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go back to school and go to sleep. I just want to forget about everything" Rory said. Lorelai nodded, clearly not pleased by her answer, but wanting to follow her daughter's wishes.

"Ok, then, I'm going to head out. Call me, day or night, if you need anything." She gave her one last hug before walking over to Logan. She gave him a hug. "Look after my baby, girl," was the last words she said before walking to her Jeep.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm a little stuck on the beginning of my next chapter, but I promise I'll work out the problem as quick as possible. I don't want to make you wait to long for the next chapter. I hope you guys review this chap. It depends on you guys if I continue or stop writing. Tell me what you think, even if your opinion is bad, but please review. I wanted to thank my very intelligent cousin for helping and editing with this story. 


	3. All Them Dang Twists

(A.N.) I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted. I'll try and get the next one up faster. Thanks to all those who reviewed and a special thanks to Rayc Petite, for helping me out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Chapter Three: All Them Dang Twists

* * *

'_Why?_' Logan thought to himself as he walked Rory back to her room. '?' _What was going through their minds when they decided to do this? Did they even think of how it would affect us_ He looked over at his former best friend. She was now his fiancée and would soon be his wife. He felt crushed. She practically cried herself to sleep, in the car and now he couldn't even put into words how she looked. They got to her dorm and stood there for a while, both not knowing what to say.

Finally Rory spoke, "Thank you, Logan."

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"For being there when my world came crashing down and for making sure I didn't fall too far."

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," he replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. She smiled back. It was the first one he had seen all night. Rory leaned in to give him a hug and peck on the check.

"Goodnight, Logan," she said, before turning to let herself in the door. Logan turned to walk away, but turned back.

"Um, Rory?" Rory turned her head.

"Yeah?" Logan shifted uncomfortably in his spot and smiled.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Rory gave him a puzzled look. "It's just that, I don't think you should be alone tonight…" Rory nodded her head and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it lightly in response.

"Let's go."

* * *

Rory woke up to a loud sound of a blaring alarm clock.

"Turn it off!" She groaned in frustration. She heard the sound of a fist colliding with the contraption and the beeping stopped.

"Sorry about that," she heard a groggy voice mumble beside her. Rory's eyes shot open in panic. She looked around the room and realized that this was not _her _apartment, this was not _her_ bed, and those were not _her_ arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her closer. Her heart leapt. She quickly pushed the person away and hopped out of bed.

"Who the hell are-," Rory stopped mid sentence when she noticed _who_ was lying in bed with her. "Oh my god!" She cried, cupping her face with her hands. She looked around and saw scattered clothes strewn around the room. Rory looked down at herself and noticed she was wrapped in white bed sheets and nothing else. "Oh, no, no, no, no, this can not be happening!" She cried. Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Holy shit!"

"You could say that again!" she remarked, sarcastically. "This is not good. Oh, this is so not good!" She yelled, pacing the room.

"Would you please calm down and stop yelling?" Logan asked desperately. They had had a lot to drink last night and he had a huge headache. Logan's response only brought more yelling.

"Seriously, you want me to calm down? After I find out I had sex with you!"

"I'm sorry I repulse you…" Rory scoffed.

"You're my best friend and now fiancé!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. She quickly brought them back down to hold up her sheets. Rory shifted her gaze to her cell phone that was currently ringing madly on the nightstand.

She walked over to the nightstand and flipped her phone open, but not without giving Logan one more glare. "Hello?" Rory said into the phone as calmly as she could. She winced though and brought her hand up to her head. She was beginning to feel the pain of the hangover.

"Hey, babe, how are you holding up?" Her mother's voice cried cheerily on the other end.

"I'm just peachy, how about you?"

"Great, I woke up early this morning!"

"And you are cheery how?" Rory asked in disbelief. It was a common fact that Lorelai Gilmore did not wake up early for anything.

Well… Luke gave me lots of coffee, as long as I'd shut up," she replied. Rory could practically see her grinning madly at the thought of annoying Luke.

"What did you do?"

"I decided to walk into the dinner singing this morning. Luke didn't like my happy tunes very much."

"You didn't?" Rory gasped.

"Yep, I did. Apparently, he doesn't like 'The Sound of Music' too much. ? Lorelai said with a laugh

"Out of all the things to sing, why would you want to sing a song from 'The Sound of Music'?"

"Well, I was really bored last night and I decided to watch a musical. It's really cheery musical and I was cheery this morning, hence the singing of the cherry song!"

"Well now it all make sense," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Ok, I have to go. Luke is giving me a death glare, because I'm using a cell phone inside of the diner..."

"Okay, bye mom, tell Luke I said hi."

"I will, bye kid." Rory hung up the phone and fell back onto the bed.

"Is everything ok? Logan asked. Rory jumped at the sound of his voice. She had forgotten he was there. She sighed.

"Just my mom being my mom," she replied distantly.

"Hmm." Logan lay back down. Rory moved away from his as far as she could.

"What are we going to do?" She sighed. Logan shook his head.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

Rory stood in front of her door. What was she going to tell Stephanie? Telling her about the sex was out of the question. She had no idea what she was going to do. She had just had _sex_ with _Logan_. She shuttered. The thought alone made her sick to her stomach. She started banging her head against the door in exhaustion. Seconds later the door flew open, sending her stumbling into her dorm room.

"Where have you been? I've been worried about you all night!" Stephanie shouted angrily. Rory avoided her and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, don't you think you are getting away without telling me, missy!" she cried, throwing the door open. Steph walked to the side of the bed where Rory lay. "Rory, where have you been!?"

"Can you please stop with the yelling?" Rory pleaded. Her headache was reaching new proportions.

"I'll stop when you tell me where you were last night!"

"I was at Logan's and when did you become my mother?" She sat up and looked at the ground. Steph sighed and smiled weakly at her.

"Well why didn't you just tell me that? I thought you were hurt. Why didn't you just call me?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I had a really crappy night and Logan was… Trying to help…"

"What happened?" she asked, panic obvious in her tone. Rory shook her head.

"Nothing, I don;t want to talk about it," she cried getting up from her bed and walking out into the living room. Steph followed close behind her.

"Would you please quit walking away from me?" Steph cried in frustration. Rory ignored her and kept walking. "Why won't you just tell me what happened?" Rory stopped in her tracks and turned around. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Because it hurts, it hurts to talk about how my life was sold to the highest bidder!" Rory began to cry as she sunk down to the floor. Stephanie walked over timidly and sat next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked in a soft voice.

"They sold me to the highest bidder, Rory said in-between sobs.

"Who?"

"My grandparents and those stupid people!"

"In what way did your grandparents sell you to the highest bidder?"

"I'm getting married, that's how!" A fresh batch of tears started steaming from Rory's eyes.

"Rory?" Stephanie tried to get her full attention. Rory ignored her. "Rory, look at me?" Rory looked up and stared into her friend's eyes. "Who did they arrange your marriage to?" She asked sternly. Rory mumbled something through her sobs, but Stephanie didn't catch it. "What?"

"I'm getting married to Logan, okay," Rory cried in frustration, "after he graduates!" Stephanie's mouth dropped open.

"Logan." she repeated to make sure she heard right. Rory nodded her head in response. Stephanie smiled sympathetically and pulled her into another tight hug.

* * *

Lorelai grabbed the to-go bag from Luke's hands.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Luke smiled weakly at her and she turned to leave.

"Lor?" She heard Luke call after her. She turned around and gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah?" She asked. Luke shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Give Rory a hug for me?" Lorelai smiled.

"Of course I will bye Luke." Luke sighed and waved goodbye. Lorelai turned around and walked out of the diner. She needed to be with her daughter. Her daughter needed her. She could feel it.

* * *

Lorelai got to the door she wanted and knocked.

"It's open," a voice called from inside. Lorelai cracked the door open slowly and saw the two girls sitting on the couch.

"You know you shouldn't yell to someone the door is open when you don't even know who it is. I mean, what if I was a murder?" Steph laughed.

"Well then I guess today would be the day we would die.

"Yeah and you seem real concerned about that," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Okay, you have been hanging out with Luke too much, you're starting to sound like him," Rory pointed out. Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I just wanted to spend some quality time with my favorite people. One of which is depressed…"

"Oh no, I know that tone, I am not wallowing!" Rory cried. Lorelai smiled brightly.

"Oh, come on! It's how we are going to start the special week off…. Of course, it's not how the week should have started off, but whatever!"

"Beginning of what week?" Rory asked, already dreading the answer.

"The Rory b-day week!" Lorelai cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Your birthday is on Friday and we are going to have a week full of fun that leads up to that very special day!"

'When did we decide on this?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Oh, you didn't, I did," Lorelai said smiling evilly. "I have it all planned out, it's going to be so much fun! Originally, today was a movie day, but I have substituted it for a wallowing session due to the impromptu suck fest that occurred last night! " She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Aww, I want to be in on the Roy b-day week!" Steph whined.

"Steph, there is not gong to be a b-day week!" Rory said forcefully.

"Come on! You're such a party pooper! There will be caaaakkkeee!!!"

"Ooh, I want cake!" Steph cried, giving Rory the Bambi eyes. Rory sighed, there was no way she was wining this.

"Fine!" She cried in defeat. Rory rolled her eyes as the other two celebrated by dancing on top of their coffee table.

"Now, let's get started!" Lorelai cried presenting the bag of Luke's food to the girls. Rory smiled. Maybe Rory's b-day week wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

(A.N.) Hope you all liked it. Please review, the Pretty button is waiting. 


	4. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Disclaimer- No matter how many stars I wish upon, Gilmore Girls will never be mine.

**Chapter Four: Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend**

* * *

Lorelai walked into her daughter's room in the early morning. She walked in quietly, hoping she wouldn't wake up so she could surprise her. She creaked open the door and stood over her daughter's head.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning…" she sang. Rory groaned in protest and Lorelai smiled. Rory looked up at her digital clock and scowled.

"Getting up at eight on a Sunday is not the start of a 'good morning'." She grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it to block out the sound of her mother's voice.

Despite Rory's grumbling, Lorelai continued.

"It's time to rise and shine." She said in an unnaturally deep voice. Rory ignored her and Lorelai frowned. "Come on sleepy head, you need to wake up. Stephanie is coming in two hours with a limo." Rory shot up in her bed.

"What? Why is she coming in a limo?" She cried with a huge grin on her face.

"She thinks we should ride to New York in style." Lorelai stated nonchalantly.

"We don't need a limo to go to New York. Why, may I ask, are we even going to New York in the first place?" Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her daughter.

"Are you going to be difficult this whole week? Because a lot of planning went into this and I'm not about to let it go to waste," she grumbled. Rory gave a long and heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry mom, I've just had a lot of things on my mind and I guess it spoiled my excitement." Lorelai sat down beside her daughter and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry we'll bring the twinkle back to your eyes. Now hurry up and get ready." Rory reluctantly got out of her warm cozy bed and went to get ready.

* * *

Lorelai waited patiently for her daughter to get ready, when she heard a car horn from outside. She looked down from the second story window to see a limo and a blonde girl standing beside it. "Rory, the limo's here!" Lorelai cried, walking towards the door.

"I'm coming, hold on." Rory came out a second later in jeans and a cute halter-top. Grabbing their purses and coats, they walked out the door to meet their friend.

"Hey birthday girl" Stephanie greeted with a hug. "Hi Lorelai."

"Hey Steph" they greeted simultaneously.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Rory asked. Stephanie opened the one of the doors to the limo.

"Ready when you are." Rory got in first, followed by Stephanie, and then Lorelai. Once they got settled in, Rory turned to Lorelai, who was wearing a devilish grin. "So, why are we going to New York?"

"We, my dearest daughter, are going shopping!" Lorelai cried enthusiastically.

"Really, we get to go to New York and shop?" Rory asked excited.

"Yes, we're going to have a great time spending tons of money on things we will rarely use and that's not event he cream of the crop," Stephanie said, rummaging around for something in her bag.

"What's the best part then?" Rory asked in confusion. Stephanie pulled out a little envelope and handed it to Rory.

"Open it" she instructed. Rory opened the small envelope and pulled out the note inside.

_Ace, _

_Your first birthday gift of the day, enjoy buying the rest._

_Always,_

_Logan _

_P.S. You have to use it. _

Rory pulled out a little black credit card. "We get to use his American express black card!" Stephanie cried with an evil smirk.

"Really?" Lorelai exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "What does the note say?" Rory read the note aloud to them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lorelai cried, after Rory was finished. Rory shook her head.

"No, I'm not using Logan's black card."

"What? Why not?" Stephanie pouted.

"Because it's not my money and I don't want to use it."

"It'll be your money one day too… Besides, it's a birthday gift," Steph reasoned. Rory sent Stephanie a death glare at the first statement and it caught Lorelai's eye.

"C'mon Ror, it's just a gift." Rory sighed.

"But it's too big of a gift." She looked at the two girls sitting next to her. Both were pouting at her.

"Please!" They whined. Rory sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but we're not buying a lot!" Both girls chuckled evilly and had on huge grins. The sight scared Rory.

* * *

Eight hours later, Rory felt like she bought everything under the moon. All she wanted to do now was find a couch and put her feet up. She groaned as she saw where the girls were leading her. "Why are we going to a Victoria Secret?" She asked with some hostility in her voice.

Both girls knew she'd turn around and bolt if they told her. So, they waited until they were in the section they wanted.

"Well we want our bride to look ravishing on her honeymoon." Stephanie gushed sarcastically. Rory glared and immediately turned to walk away.

"We will be doing no such thing," she grumbled. Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and turned her around. With another grin she picked up a sexy, pink lingerie top.

"I think this would look great!" Rory grabbed the item out of her hands and put it back on the rack.

"Um, no, not happening"

"Why not?" Stephanie whined, picking up the top again. "I think Logan would love it. Plus, he gets to pay and I bet he'd love to know he was spending his money buying you lingerie." Stephanie winked at her. Rory turned bright red.

"Aww, Rory's blushing," Lorelai teased.

"Shut up," Rory snapped, slapping her mother's arm. Something caught her eye and she smirked. "How about this one?" she asked, holding up a light purple baby doll.

Rory knew she would never win the fight, so she decided to go along. Both girls smiled at her change of mood. '_It's not like he's ever going to see me in one of these anyway._..' She thought as she followed them through the store.

* * *

Following Lorelai's request, Dave brought all the bags through the back door and into the kitchen. "Thanks, Dave, I'll call you an hour before I need to be picked up." Stephanie handed her driver a generous tip.

"Sure thing miss" he said, turning towards the door pocketing the cash.

"So, who wants to have some fun modeling the clothes for the camera?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"I do!" both girls cried enthusiastically.

"Ok, you sort out the bags and I'll get the camera. Then later this week we can make a scrapbook with all the pictures we've taken. You only turn twenty-one once and we are going to document it!" Lorelai turned to get her camera out of the next room. A bloodcurdling scream came from the room Lorelai had disappeared into. "Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked, getting up with Stephanie in tow. Rory walked into the living room.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory's back was facing the couch, so she didn't see what her mother saw.

"Hey Ace," came a voice from behind her. Rory turned slowly on her heels to look at the man that had scared her mother.

"Um, hi Logan" she managed to choke out. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here in the first place?" Logan smirked his trademark smirk.

"Babette let me in after I told her who I was. It's kind of sad that I was a complete stranger up until I told her my name, but she still let me in."

"Well that's Babette for you," Lorelai laughed. Rory sat on the couch and groaned.

"My feet hurt really badly. I don't think I've ever shopped that much in my entire life and I'm never going to do it again." Rory leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"You can't go to sleep! We still have to model our clothes!" Stephanie proclaimed, pulling her friend back up on her feet. Stephanie pointed at Logan.

"Look we even have an audience." Rory laughed at the thought.

"Yeah Ace, lets see what you got."

"You're asking for a heck of a long show," Rory stated.

"And I've got all the time in the world." He replied. With that said, Lorelai grabbed her camera and all three girls trucked off back into the kitchen.

* * *

It was now nine o'clock and Rory was exhausted. She plopped down on the couch and turned to Logan. "So what do you think of our purchases?" she asked.

"Is that all?" he teased.

"Yeah, pretty much" she replied.

"Well…" Stephanie began, "there are a few more items Rory didn't model." Rory blushed again when she realized what Steph was talking about. She prayed Logan didn't notice her embarrassment. Logan did notice and decided to investigate further into Steph's statement.

"So Ace, what's in the bags your hiding?" he asked cheekily.

"It's nothing," Rory lied, avoiding his gaze.

"Well it's not just nothing, but it IS pretty and pink." Lorelai said, giggling. Rory shot her mother an evil glare. Stephanie picked up from where Lorelai left off.

"Sexy and small."

"That's it, both of you shut up." Rory shouted throwing a pillow their way. Logan had a good idea of what it could be, so he decided to have a little fun of his own. He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"If I'm right at what's in the bag, will you model it for me?"

* * *

There was one day left before the big day and Rory felt like she had done everything you could possibly do. Lorelai reassured her that the fun was just beginning. The three girls were sitting in the kitchen deciding what to do next. Lorelai made a suggestion. "Let's bake a cake."

"You want to bake?" Rory asked in shock.

"Don't act so surprised. It's not like it's hard. I even bought us cute little aprons and everything." She clapped her hands together with joy.

"O boy, this is going to be very interesting." Stephanie remarked.

"Very" Rory agreed.

* * *

An hour later and the girls sat with their aprons on, flipping through cookbooks. "Oh, this one looks good!" Lorelai showed them a picture in one of the books.

"What is it?" Stephanie inquired, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"Um…" Lorelai looked at the caption under the image. "It's an apple coffee cake. It must be good. I mean it does have coffee in it after all."

"Just because it has the word coffee in the title that doesn't mean there is coffee in the cake." Rory deadpanned.

"Well, I still think we should bake it."

The girls read the book aloud, going about the room, grabbing ingredients, and laying them out. After cutting apples, placing them in a bowl, and dumping sugar on them the girls observed what they had done.

"So what, you just let it sit like that?" Lorelai inquired. Stephanie glanced at the book again.

"Pretty much"

* * *

Time passed and the girls were finally ready to bake the cake. They placed the batter in a nine-inch pan.

"Is it supposed to be this dry?" Rory asked, unsure of their concoction.

"I don't know." Lorelai shrugged. Stephanie hovered over the girls' shoulders to look at the mixture.

"Are you sure we got everything in there?"

"I don't know" Lorelai repeated.

Rory quickly made a checklist of what they had put in.

"Did we put the egg in?" Lorelai pondered the question for a minute.

"You know I'm not quiet sure… Stephanie?"

"Don't look at me!" She cried, waving her hands in the air.

* * *

The big day had come. It was Rory's 21st birthday. Rory had had a pleasant day up until Lorelai and Stephanie gave her a blind fold and demanded she put it on. Convincing her to wear it was the tricky part, but they had succeeded in doing so and now sat driving through traffic.

"Are we there yet?" Rory asked in a child-like tone.

"If you ask me that one more time I'll kill you and yes we have arrived." Stephanie informed her, agitation evident in her voice.

"Finally" Rory cried. Each girl grabbed one of Rory's arms and led the way. They walked for a short distance and Rory assumed she walked through a doorway when the temperature cooled slightly. Feeling the slick cloth slide from her face, Rory opened her eyes recognizing a considerable amount of friends.

"Surprise"

"I get a party!" Rory squealed in delight.

"Of course you do! What else would we do at the end of the week?" Rory gave them a delighted smile and turned.

"Wait!" Lorelai cried, "You have to wear this." She pulled a crown from behind her back and positioned it on top of Rory's head. "Ok, now you may go enjoy your party."

* * *

Later that night, Rory sat around a mountain of gifts, opening one after the other. After opening all her presents, she made her rounds of hugs and thank you. "Walking to the bar she spotted Finn behind the counter. "Hello little princess, what can I get you?" he asked.

"Finn, are you allowed to be back there?" Rory asked, putting her hands on her hips. Finn shrugged.

"I not sure, but they haven't kicked me out yet. How about I make you one of my special drinks?"

"Mix it up and show me what you got." Finn smiled at the challenge and turned to blend something spectacular. An arm came around Rory's waist and wrapped in a tight grasp. The person leaned in closer to her ear and whispered,

"Come take a walk with me Ace." Nodding slightly, she turned following him out the door and into the cold night. Once outside he turned to her and smiled.

"Are you enjoying your party?"

"It's great; the girls did a fantastic job."

"Did you like your presents?"

"Yep, but nobody can beat my mom's." Logan gave a slight laugh, remembering what Lorelai had gotten her. Logan led them to a small bench and sat down. Rory glanced over to see him pull out a small velvet box from his coat pocket. He held the box out to her and she grabbed it slowly.

"Happy Birthday" he stated quietly, leaning back against the bench to watch her. Rory stared at the box in puzzlement for a minute before looking up.

"You already gave me a gift"

"I know," he stated simply. "But I wanted to get you another one from me." Rory gazed into Logan's eyes for moment longer then looked down to the tiny velvet box in her grasp. Slowly opening the box, she gasped at what she saw. It held the most gorgeous diamond chandler earrings Rory had ever seen. Her face fell when she realized how expensive they must have been.

"Logan I can't accept these." She closed the box and tried to hand it back.

"You'll accept these and any others I buy you in the future. All girls love to get diamonds and I'm the one that'll be showering you with them. So, you better get used to it." Rory laughed.

"Who knew Logan Hunztberger could be sappy?" Logan leaned in with a smirk until he was just inches from her face. Rory shifted uncomfortable in her seat at the proximity between them.

"Get used to it," he repeated. He pulled away and stood up bringing her up with him. "Lets get back to the party; we've been gone long enough and they probably noticed our absence. You can even show of your diamonds to the girls." Rory's smile widened. After all, diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! 


	5. Darth Vader is Back

(A.N.) It's been almost three months since I last updated and I'm sorry for the slow process. As you read this a.n. I'm typing my next chapter ;) so hopefully it will be posted a lot sooner.

hi-may- What a coincidence I got the idea for the cake because I made it the morning I wrote the chapter. It was an excellent cake :)

Disclaimer: No matter how many stars i wish upon, Gilmore Girls will never be mine.

**Chapter 5: Darth Vader is Back**

* * *

"Rory come on, you should come with us." Rosemary begged. 

Stephanie walked out of her room and grabbed her coat. "Just give up Rose, your not going to get her to cave. Lets just go, I'm starving."

Rosemary rose from the couch and sighed. "Fine" Rosemary made it to the door before spinning on her heels. She opened her mouth.

Rory held up her highlighter. "Don't you even ask again. Now leave, I'm studying." Rosemary finally gave into Rory's demands and followed Stephanie out the door.

* * *

Four hours later 

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Rosemary said when she walked through the door to see Rory still studying. "Do you even have a life, outside of books??

"Yes, Rose I have a life. I also have a huge test tomorrow."

"So, does that mean you won't come to the pub with us and the guys?"

"Yes, that's exactly what that means." Rose caught Stephanie look from over the couch. Stephanie leaned over the couch to look down at Rory so she had to look up. "Come on Ror." She begged. Once Rory tore her eyes off the book and up to Stephanie, the wait was lifted of her legs and the book gone. Rory's eyes darted immediately to Rosemary.

"Give it back right this insistent, Rosemary!" she demanded. Both girls just laughed.

'You'll get it back once you come have a little fun at the pub with us." Stephanie explained.

"No, I want it now!"

"Sorry not gonna happen." Rose remarked.

"You're mean, both of you." Rory sat on the couch and began pouting.

"Just for a couple hours" Stephanie reasoned.

"Fine, but you can't take my book away, ever again."

"Whatever makes you happy, Gilmore"

"Having my book back would make me happy."

Rosemary snorted, "So, not happening"

"Fine" Rory trekked off to her room to get ready. Thirty minutes later they where on there way to the pub.

* * *

Logan was the first to notice the girls walking through the door. He glanced at each of them, but took an extra long look at Rory. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tight green halter top that shoed off her every curve. He went from her wavy brown hair all the way down to her legs. "My god she looks good" he thought. Logan stopped for a moment, did he really just think that. "No it's ok, I was just saying her outfit looks good not her" he inwardly deliberated.

* * *

The three girls walked into the pub and back to there normal table. The guys were sitting at the table with drink all around. "Well, hello lovely ladies, how are you on this fine evening?? Finn slurred. 

"He's drunk already?" Rory asked. Finn stood to greet each one of them with a hug and Rose with a little something extra. All the girls took a seat by their man.

"So, how did you get book worm to join us?" Colin asked downing the rest of his drink.

"They stole my books and wouldn't give them back until I came to the pub." Rory whined.

"O poor Rory got her book taken away." Colin tease.

"Shut up Colin!?" Rory ordered leaning back in her chair in a huff. Logan chuckled and was about to make a comment, but Rory stopped him. "And don't you even start"

* * *

Rory's two hours were up. Although she was having fun with her friends, she had to study. She had stayed for her promised two hours and it was time to depart. Rory finished off her glass and began to stand. 

"This has been loads of fun but I must go. I've got some major studying to do, since I was ruddily interrupted early."

"You can't leave now!" Finn protested. "The fun is just beginning"

Rory laughed, "I'm sorry Finn, but I'm gonna have to disappoint you. Night guys see you tomorrow." Rory began to rise from the table again, this time Logan stood along with her. "Come on, Ace, I'll walk you home"

* * *

Stephanie walked out of her bedroom half asleep to see her best friend studying. She slowly stalked over and sat next to her on the couch. Steph gave out a short yawn before asking, "How can you be studying at this time of morning?" 

"It's ten o'clock, Steph, not five. I have a major test in?" Rory glanced at the clock on the wall, her grandmother insisted on buying her. "Forty-five minutes. I had to do a quick glance since I didn't get to finish studying last night, because somebody dragged me to the pub."

Stephanie gave a gleeful yet innocent smile. "Me?"

Rory shook her head at her, "Yes, you."

"I left with Rose here for lunch at one, when we got back, four hours later, you still had you nose in that stupid book. It's not like you don't have it all memorized anyways."

Rory started to defend herself, "I do not have it all memorized."

Stephanie just gave a snort in reply. "Whatever you say." She said getting up and walking back to her room. Stephanie turned around and looked at the clock. "You might want to leave if you want to make it to class on time."

Rory glanced at the clock on the wall. "Shoot, I have to go" She got up grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "Bye, Steph" Rory was out the door before she heard her reply.

* * *

Rory stood in line at her favorite coffee kiosk tapping her foot impatiently. Upon getting to the man, holding her precious coffee, Rory's phone began to ring to the Darth Vader song. Rory groaned and dug through her bag for her phone. While Rory was digging through her purse, she heard a male voice order two black coffees. "Hey, you can't cut!" she stopped when she saw who the person was. "Oh, hi Logan" Before he could give her a response, she pulled out her phone. "I found it! What do you want, grandma?" Rory answered in an icy tone. She started to walk away without getting her coffee. She had ten minutes to make it to class. Logan grabbed the hot beverages and jogged to catch up with her quick pace. 

"Hello, Rory, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?" she asked in her sugary sweet voice.

"No, its fine grandma I'm just walking to class."

"More like running" Logan said under his breath. Rory shoot him a look and continued conversing with Emily.

"What's up, grandma?"

"I was wondering if this is your last class of course, if you could join Shira and me for lunch at the club."

"Umm, sure grandma. What time do you want me to meet you?" Rory asked already dreading the lunch.

"Would one be good for you?"

"Ya, I guess see you than. Bye grandma" Rory hung up the phone before Emily could get out another word.

"So, what was that all about?? Logan inquired offering a cup of coffee.

"I get to have lunch with your mother and my grandmother. Lucky me!" Rory remarked sarcastically.

"Well when you're done with lunch want to come by my place, I have something for you."

"Why don't you just give it to me now?"

"I don't have it with me, now. Just stop by my place after lunch, ok."

"Ok, bye Logan" Rory said as she slipped into her classroom with a minute to spare.

* * *

Rory walked up to the seating hosts and gave her name. He ushered her to a table on the patio where her grandmother and future mother in-law sat. "Thank you" the guy gave a slight nod and walked away. 

"Hello Rory, how have you been?" Shira had her society smile on and was grinning ear to ear.

"Just fine and you?" Rory laid her napkin lightly on her lap.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking."

"Well, let's get down to why we asked you to lunch." Emily said. Rory sighed; she knew there was a reason. "Next week we are throwing yours and Logan's engagement party. It's on Friday, seven o'clock sharp at the Plaza in New York."

* * *

Rory thanked god it was finally over. She had made it through the lunch with saying very little. Emily and Shira just told her of the party and everything they had planned. They told her not to worry her pretty little head about it; it was all taken care of. Rory had made it back to Yale got her coffee and was on her way to Logan's. Rory was approximately two yards from Logan's dorm and couldn't believe what she saw. The sight stopped her dead in her tracks dropping her coffee in the process. Right in front of the dorm was Logan's face plastered to some big boob, blond lanky chick. Rory mustered up a strong icy voice, "I can't believe you!" 

Logan face pulled away from the girls to meet Rory's eyes. Logan turned and started slowly walking torts her. "Rory" That's all he could get out before she disappeared around the corner. Logan began to run after the retreating Rory. "Rory, wait it's not what you think!"

* * *

(A.N.) I can definitely feel the death glares and sharp stones being thrown my way. I'm sorry about the kissing thing, but it had to happen. Hopefully it works out :) Because Gilmorefan31 asked for more Finn in her chapter2 review, the next chapter will have lots of Finn. 


	6. Sway

(A.N.) Here it is ladies and gents, Enjoy!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed. :-)

Disclaimer- Sadly :( Gilmore Girls will never be mine

**Chapter 7: Sway **

* * *

_ I talk to you as to a friend_

_I hope that's what you've come to be_

_It feels as though we've made amends_

"Rory," he yelled, for what seemed like the hundredth time. He chased her for two blocks before she finally made it to the Berkeley College housing. She had made it to her dorm, with Logan not far behind, and was now trying to get her shaking key into the lock when they clattered to the ground.

Bending down to pick up the keys, Rory quickly wiped away the tears that where threatening to fall. She felt two hands on her shoulders, begging to turn her around.

"Please, Rory just let me explain," he begged quietly, not wanting to scare her. Rory ripped her arms out of his grasp and jammed the key into the door.

"Leave me alone, Logan," were the last words she yelled before slipping in the room and slamming the door in his face. Once Rory was in the room, she locked the door and sank to the floor crying her eyes out.

Logan was still on the other side of the door. He would have tried opening it, but he knew she had locked it. Instead, he began hitting the door.

"Rory open the door, please. We need to talk about this!" Logan knew it was no use, but he still banging on the door, occasionally repeating his desperate cries. Finally giving up, he slammed his hand on the door one last time. "Shit," he cursed loud enough for her to hear him.

Sitting up against the door, Rory could hear his every word. She had tried so hard to keep the tears from falling, but once she was locked behind the door they began to fall. They fell even harder when she heard the last slam of his first colliding against the door and the defeated curse word before there was silence.

Logan sighed and turned from the oak door only to be greeted by a hundred curious eyes. '_And it keeps getting better_,' he thought.

_Like we found a way eventually_

_It was you who picked the pieces up_

_When I was a broken soul_

_And then glued me back together_

_Returned to me what others stole_

* * *

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

It had been an hour since Rory had seen him lip-locked with another girl. Eventually, she had made herself move from the floor to the couch. The tears still fell as she sat there curled up into a ball, rocking herself back and forth. Ten minutes later, she heard the lock to the door flick open. Three bright, smiling faces paraded in, their faces falling when they saw Rory. Stephanie ran to her side immediately, engulfing her in a hug. Rory couldn't even look at them. She just rocked back and forth. Colin and Finn took a seat not far from their weeping friend.

Stephanie pulled her hair back from her face so she could look at her. In a sweet, calm voice she asked, "Rory what happened?"

"He…he," that was all she could say before a new batch of tears began to flow. That's all they needed before Colin and Finn stormed out of the dorm in search of their friend.

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among the clouds_

_Well now that I'm coming down_

_Won't you be my solid ground_

* * *

Upon arriving at the dorm, they flung the door open to reveal Logan pacing back and forth across the common room.

"What the hell did you do to her? I'm going to pound you in five minutes if you don't start explaining yourself!" Finn shouted, coming at him with both fist up.

"Whoa Finn, calm down." Colin said, walking over to him and putting his fists down.

"I will not calm down until he tells me what he did to her!" he snapped angrily.

"I didn't do anything, at least not intentionally!" Logan cried in defense. Finn scoffed.

"Bullshit"

"So you're not the reason Stephanie's holding a crying Rory on the couch?" Colin asked, knowing the answer. Logan's face fell at Colin's words, knowing that Rory was crying. He has suspected it, but hearing it from Colin made it all seem too real. It made his heart ache. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Your explaining time is slowly running out, Huntzberger!" Finn began making the sounds of a ticking clock. "Tick, tick, tick."

Logan rolled his eyes at his impatient friends. "Umm…well let's see... where to start?" Logan pondered to himself.

"How about at the beginning?" Colin suggested, sarcastically.

"I was coming back to the dorm, because I was meeting with Rory to give her an engagement ring. When I got to the door, some random bimbo came up and started kissing me. About two seconds later Rory shows up and sees me 'kissing the girl'" he rambled hysterically, putting the last part in mock air quotes.

Colin is immediately confused as to what Logan is talking about.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's with the engagement ring?"

"Oh yeah and the best part is…Roy and I are getting married!"

Finn had had enough. He brought his fist back and then threw it into his friends jaw. Colin had done the same but to his eye.

Logan brought his hand up to his bleeding lip to blot the blood. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're engaged and you didn't tell us! Plus, you were making out with another girl! And if you ask me I think you deserve a couple more blows to the face for being such an idiot!" Logan began to walk away, tuning out Finn's rant. "And where do you think you're going? This conversation is so not over!"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to the bathroom so I don't get blood on the carpet." Colin and Finn exchanged glances and followed him into the bathroom.

"We are going to check on Rory. When we get back you better have a good explanation or you'll get more then just a bloody lip," Colin threatened, throwing Logan one last glare.

"Can't wait," Logan muttered under his breath.

* * *

_I look at you and see a friend_

_I hope that's what you wanna be_

_Are we back now where it all began_

_Have you finally forgiven me_

Rory was still sitting on the couch when Colin and Finn walked in. She was still rocking back and forth but the tears had stopped and now she had puffy, red eyes. Rory stopped rocking and sat Indian style looking at the boys.

"Where did Stephanie go?" Colin inquired.

"I convinced her to go get me some coffee. At first she wouldn't leave, but I finally got her to go."

Finn sat next to her and flung his arm over her shoulder. "How are you doing, love?"

"Well…do I look like crap, because I definitely feel like it?" She asked, giving them the best smile she could muster up.

"You look marvelous, now what's this I hear about an engagement?" Colin asked.

"Yes…come, come, tell Finny all about it." Rory sighed.

"Umm…there's not much to tell. Went to dinner two weeks ago, then my grandparents and his parents set up an arranged marriage. We get married after he graduates, but it doesn't get announced until our engagement party on Friday..." Colin and Finn stared at her as if she had grown two heads. She imagined it was because she had told them this so flippantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's pretty much it," she concluded.

"Oh you poor thing," Finn exclaimed, "You have to live with that miscreant for the rest of your life!"

"Well thanks for putting it in a great perspective, Finn," Rory remarked sarcastically.

"You're welcome, love."

"Oh, and there's one last thing," Rory said, hesitantly.

"What else could there be?" Colin asked. "They already arranged your marriage."

"Um…we kind of slept together after we found out." Colin just sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Finn yelled, storming out the door with Colin in tow. Rory jumped up running after him.

"Finn please don't!" she cried, running to the door to stop them, but there were already out of sight. Stephanie came back just in time to see both boys running out the door.

"What's up with them?"

_You gathered my dreams in_

_When they all blew away_

_And then tricked 'em back into me_

_You saved me I was almost dead_

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Finn shouted, storming through the door. "She was probably a wreck and you slept with her?" Logan jumped out of his seat and began backing away from Finn. Colin ran through the door just in time.

"You took advantage of her!" he added.

"How do you know she was a wreck? What if she was the one that took advantage of me?" Logan shouted.

"Because it's Rory we're talking about, not some dumb, leggy, bimbo!" Colin shouted back.

"That's true, but the last time I checked, it took two to have sex! We were drunk Finn, we had too much to drink and when you like somebody, it all just pans out."

"Oh…so you finally admit that you like her?" Finn asked, with his brow raised suggestively.

"N…no that's not what I…so not the time for this Finn!"

"Oh yeah, where was I?" Finn asked himself, rubbing his chin. "That's right, I was about to kick your ass!" Finn leaped from his spot and grabbed Logan's collar. Punching him once more in the jaw, he moved down and punched him hard in the stomach. Logan hurled over in pain. Finn pushed him to the ground, hovering over him. "So do you have a good explanation yet?"

* * *

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

I will not do it anymore

The girls had called Lorelai and she immediately called for a wallowing session. She insisted they get their butts to Star Hallow. And that's where they were now, spread around Lorelai's living room watching all the classics. Rory sat on the couch with a tub of ice cream in her lap. "High Society", "My Fair Lady", and "Gone with the Wind" had all been watched. Now they sat watching "Casablanca."

Lorelai cleared her throat, "So, ready to talk?"

"I saw him kissing another girl," Rory sighed, looking down at her lap.

"He what?!" Lorelai shrieked in surprise.

"He wanted to talk to me after my lovely luncheon with his mom and grandma. After the lunch, I got some coffee and walked over there. Only to be stopped two yards from the door to see him kissing some girl. Dropping my coffee, I yelled, 'I can't believe you!' and ran off."

Lorelai gasped, "You dropped the coffee?" She pretended to cry, "Poor coffee!"

"Mom," Rory warned, seriously.

"Oh right, back to your problem. You should talk to him, kid. The engagement party is in four days. You can't go to it mad at each other."

"Oh yes I can! Watch me!"

"But he's one of your best friends," Lorelai reasoned.

"I still have you, Steph, Lane, Finn, Colin and some times Paris! I don't need him!"

"Hun, you need to talk to him," Lorelai said.

"I know, but I don't want to," Rory whined.

"Once you do it, you'll feel better."

"Or worse," Rory mumbled.

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among the clouds_

_Well now that I'm coming down_

_Won't you be my solid ground_

* * *

"Aww…good old Luke's," Rory cried, sinking into a chair the next morning. She waved to an annoyed Luke behind the counter who was dealing with Kirk.

"Kirk, for the last time your coffee is fine. It's the same coffee you've been drinking for years. Nothing has changed." Kirk took a sip out of his large mug.

"Hmm…" He tasted it again, "Nope there is definitely something different..." Luke threw his hands up in the air.

"My God Kirk, why do I even bother?" He walked straight to their table in a huff. "What can I get you?"

"I want blueberry pancakes, Rory wants French toast, and Steph… what did you want again?"

"I'll have the same as Rory," Steph replied.

"And did you want coffee?" Luke asked, jotting down their orders.

"That goes without saying," Lorelai deadpanned, snapping her fingers. "Come on Luke, keep up with the pace."

"I'll take away your coffee if you keep snapping at me," Luke warned.

"And I'll take away the lovin' that goes on up there if you take it away," Lorelai said, pointing up to his apartment.

"And now I'm walking away," Luke said, walking away in embarrassment. All three girls giggled at the sight.

"Wait Luke, come back! I love you!" Lorelai shouted after him in a high-pitched voice.

* * *

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

"That was so good, I love Luke's" Rory exclaimed. The girls where walking arm in arm laughing and talking until they reached the Crap Shack. Lorelai and Stephanie pulled lightly on Rory's arm making her stop. She looked up to see what they saw. "And the fun stops here," She said, "You guys can go inside; I'll talk to him out here."

"Okay kid," Lorelai said, dragging Stephanie inside the house with her. Rory looked up and Logan who was fumbling nervously, sitting on the porch swing. Rory slowly walked up the stairs with her hands in her pockets. She walked over to him and sat in the chair across from the swing. "What are you doing here, Logan?"

"I came to talk to you," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said, matching his tone. She started to get up, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this Rory, don't walk away," he pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Logan?" she half shouted. "My life was going perfectly fine. Then I go to my grandparents for dinner to find out I'm getting married and out of all people, it had to be you; one of my good friends. Then I wake up the next morning only to find out that I slept with you. It doesn't end there either; I go to your apartment, per your request, to see you kissing some random girl!" Rory was shouting now. She never talked to her mom about it, she just wallowed and now she was taking her anger out on him. He deserved most of the wrath, but not all of it. Logan had stood there, listening to her ranting about how her life had come crashing down. What about his? She wasn't the only one in this.

Rory started to soften a bit at the look on his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, slinking back down in her seat. "I just," she paused, "I haven't really talked about it with anyone yet. All the anger towards my grandparents is still bottled up inside of me. Plus, you were kissing that girl…" Rory's words trailed off when she looked up at him.

"Rory, I'm sorry. If I could take this all away I would, but I can't. I'm sorry for the kiss you saw, but you have to believe me. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. After running errands, I came back to my dorm, when I got to the door she came out of nowhere and started kissing me. That's when you walked up. I didn't want her to kiss me. Do you believe me?" He looked into her eyes, searching for something in them.

* * *

Once they had gone into the house, Lorelai and Stephanie sat on the couch, not far from the window where Rory and Logan sat. Turning on the TV, both girls sat and waited for Rory. They began to hear yelling, but shrugged it off. At least that was until they heard Rory yelling.

"Then I wake up the next morning only to find out that I slept with you!"

"They what?" Stephanie shouted. Lorelai signaled for her to keep it down. "How come we didn't know about this?" Stephanie asked, in a revised, hushed tone. Lorelai was bouncing up and down on the couch. "That explains the weird conversation I had with her that morning..." When the shock wore off, both girls looked at each other. "This is going to be more interesting then I thought." Lorelai nodded.

"Very interesting" she replied.

* * *

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

"Yeah, I guess. But if you go off kissing anyone else, make sure it's out of my sight," Rory replied, smiling slightly.

Logan pulled her onto his lap in the swing and she leaned back into him.

"Oh, trust me, I not going to be kissing anyone else."

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among the clouds_

_Well now that I'm coming down_

Won't you be my solid ground

* * *

Next door, Babette was peaking through her curtains at the scene. Running to grab her phone, she dialed a number as quickly as possible.

"Patty, you never going to believe what I just saw! I was just sitting here minding my own business, when I heard a ton of yelling outside! I look out to see Rory and that one blond guy I told you about!" Pause, "Yeah, that's the guy! Well anyways, back to the story. Rory was yelling about him kissing another girl!" Pause, "No it's not her boyfriend, it's her fiancée! Yeah, I'm positive! She was yelling that they where getting married and that he went off kissing another girl! Yeah…uh, huh…spread the word. Okay Patty, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

(A.N.) The song was Sway by The Perishers. The next chapter will be the engagement party, but won't be up as fast, because I'm going as a staff member to children's camp. Please review, it helps to know what you think. ;-) 


End file.
